Love Trip
by ohgodbomer
Summary: Aria and Ezra meet when their friends force them to go to the Caribbean on vacation. Will two plane rides and seven days be enough for love to walk back into their lives? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Love Trip, Chapter One.

**A/N: Hey! For all those who don't know me I'm Ana, ohgodbomer on twitter, and this another of my ezria stories I wanted to try out. I don't know if its any good and I have mostly everything planned up already so if you do like it tell me to keep on writing :) Also check my other stories if you haven't already!**

"Are you serious?" Aria asked letting herself fall onto her best friend's bed. The other two girls chuckled.

"Totally serious" said Hanna as she took out four perfectly new plane tickets. As soon as Spencer and Emily saw them they rushed over to her taking theirs and kissing them repeatedly. With a very different reaction, Aria groaned and hid her face behind a pillow.

"I told you I didn't want to go on vacation" she said sitting up and looking at her friends.

"I know" said Hanna.

"Then why did you buy me one"

"Come on girls, we've just graduated college and we're still together. We deserve some vacation, specially in the Caribbean" Hanna said as she paced around the room acting as if she was on the beach already.

Spencer and Emily had stopped listening long ago and were now talking about other things. Hanna took advantage of the moment and sat next to Aria on the bed instantly pulling her into a hug. Aria was an expert at putting up a front and holding in all her emotions but she couldn't fool Hanna. Them being like sisters made Hanna know when something was wrong and in this case she knew what it was. When they pulled apart a lonely tear rolled down Aria's blushed cheek. She wiped it away quickly not wanting to cry.

"Hey, its been a few moths since Derek left. I know its hard, but you need to start getting on your feet again. " she told Aria. "Give it some thought and if you really don't want to come you don't have to"

Aria nodded. She got up grabbing her stuff, said goodbye and started to walk home. She knew Hanna was right. That jerk didn't even deserve another thought or another tear spilled. Hanna's words had made her react once and for all and now instead of feeling hurt she felt disgust towards him. She should have seen it coming. All guys in her life had been dicks and he was no different.

_The class bell rung just as Aria finished her last line. She had officially finished her last exam and was about to graduate. With an A+ in all of her classes and the football team captain as a boyfriend you could say her life was pretty great. She had already received calls from The New York Post and The New York Times offering her to write the social section. Her dream had always been to write on the New York Times. She wanted to change people with her writing. She wanted to be able to control emotions with it. _

_Both of the newspapers had said they'd call but she was still waiting. Everyone knew that if a month passed by and you weren't officially hired you would never be. This made her nervous. Her dream job was just a call away. A call she had yet to receive._

_She packed up all of her stuff before heading out. She met Derek as he came out of his own class. _

"_Hey" she said. "How did your exam go?"_

"_Good, I suppose." said Derek. He had never been the type that cared much about studies. He had enough with football, at least that he said. They started walking toward the exit. _

"_So do you want to hang out later?" Aria asked after a few seconds. _

"_I cant, I have to leave to pack. Im leaving for Los Angeles in a few hours." _

"_You're leaving? And you didn't even bother to tell me?" she asked in disbelief. _

"_Oh calm down, its not like we were going to be together forever or whatever you cheesy English students say." He said smirking. "you're not my type anyway." _

_The anger in Aria grew quickly. He had just ruined her happy Friday. She knew it wasn't a good idea to date hot and popular guys like him but after four years of relationship she thought it could work. "And you didn't think about telling me, you know, before I fell in love with you?" _

"_Company is good for sometime" he said. "Oh come on baby, you know football players aren't with only one girl for four years"_

_Aria shot him a dead look before starting to walk away. She stopped turning on her heels. Once she was in front of him she slapped him, hard, and with a last look to his now red cheek she went home. _

_That same day, as if it wasn't enough, she received a call form The New York Post saying they were sorry to inform her that they had already covered the social column spot. The first thing she thought was if New York Post doesn't want me why would New York Times, specially knowing how important that newspaper was. _

Now a month later she still hadn't received a single call and, much to her dismiss, she still wasn't over Derek. As she opened the door to her apartment, which was very close to Hanna's and campus, she closed her eyes making a decision before she could over think it.

"Count me in" she texted her friend. Before she could even put her phone back in her pocket Hanna replied.

"Well then you better start walking back. We're going shopping!"

"So tell me why we have to go to New York again?" groaned Hardy from the backseat as he laid his head on the window.

"I already told you! I have to make a stop at Columbia College. The head of the English department wanted a word with me·" said Ezra not taking his eyes away from the road. He was concentrated on arriving safely. As soon as they had stepped into the car in Boston it had started to rain.

"Lets just hope the weather in the Caribbean is better" said Hardy tracing with his finger the water drops sliding down the cold glass.

Ezra managed to look back for a second and chuckled when he saw the scene behind him. Caleb, another of his friends, was sound asleep next to Hardy that was now drawing all over his face. The last but not least member in the car was Toby. He was sitting next to Ezra listening to music. When he felt his eyes on him he took out one earphone.

"How long until we get there?" he asked. "This sucks"

"You now if you wanted to get the plane directly from Boston you could have done it without me! I didn't even want to come" Ezra said getting slightly frustrated.

"Touché" said Toby before putting his earphone on again.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent except Hardy asking once or twice when they were arriving. As they got closer and closer, the rain stopped and the sun was starting to be visible through the New York skyline. The sunlight streaming through the window woke up the three sleeping boys. Hardy cheered happily as they made their way to Columbia through the busy streets. It was 11 in the morning and they had been driving for three hours when they finally managed to pull in a free stop in Columbia's parking lot. The four of them got out the car stretching as the felt the pavement under their feet. Their flight was supposed to leave at 4 and they had to be in the airport around 12. Ezra's meeting wasn't going to be long either. As he made his way to the Dean's office the other three made their way to the cafeteria to grab a coffee before having to get into the car again.

A few hours later the four of them were sitting down at the airport waiting for the children and the first class passengers to go inside.

"So basically he offered you a job as an English professor?" Toby asked. "At Columbia?" Ezra just nodded.

"So the bird is leaving the nest" said Hardy as if he was a kid.

"I don't even know if I'm going to take it, I mean we're just out of college and I don't think I'm ready for all of that"

"So you're going to chicken out after you made us sit in the car for hours?!" Before Ezra could say anything they started to call out the section of seats including theirs to start boarding the plane.

In a rush the girls made their way to their boarding gate. The four of them had overslept. The last people to board the plane were already making their way toward their seats and the girls were lucky to arrive before the gate had closed.

When they got to their seats they were even more pissed as they found out they were not sitting together. The plane had two seats on the right, four on the middle, which were the ones the girls were hoping for, and two more on the left side. The two of the right were taken and two of the four leaving them in pairs.

Hanna was about to start complaining when she saw the faces of the four friends that were going to be their 'plane-mates'. Her mouth hang open slightly. The ones on the right were staring back at her. They were both very handsome but one of them caught her attention. His short her to the side and those mesmerizing green eyes… oh man. She coughed awkwardly when she realized she had been looking at him for a while. She turned around to notice that Emily and Spencer had already taken their seats and the only ones left were the ones next to the other two boys.

Hanna tried to take a seat but Aria wouldn't move forward. She was too busy have eyes sex with the blue-eyed nerd looking one. She pushed her slightly forcing her to seat next to the unnamed boy. She smiled at his shyly and he smiled back making her insides go crazy. Arias was dumbstruck, never she had seen someone as beautiful as him. Ezra was thinking exactly the same, as the urge to know her better became a need. When she sat down their hands brushed against each other both pulling them away mumbling an apology. The electricity shock that had run through her had left her very confused, to say the least. She had never felt something like that before, not even with Derek.

Without saying another word, she turned her iPod on too embarrassed to look back at him. She could feel his gaze on her making her nervous, but why? She silently wished he would stop staring. Aria tried to focus on the music that was playing but all she wanted to do was to look into his eyes again.

As if pulled by an unnatural force, the both moved their hands at the same time meeting once again at the armrest. The tension between them was undeniable. With a shy look on both of their face they turned to face each other. Questions running wildly through that look. One thing they knew for sure. Something had happened between them and they had four hours to find out before they had to part ways.

**A/N: Things will get more interesting from here if I do decide to continue this story. If I get at least 15 reviews that want me to continue I'll do if not feel free to DM any ideas you want me to write. As always thanks for reading 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Love Trip, Chapter Two.

**A/N: I'm back! So this chapter is not too long but I don't want to over-think this story to make it longer so I just write whatever comes into my head luckily that'll be enough. Enjoy :) **

EZRA'S POV

An hour has already gone by. I got a book from my back s soon as we were in the air tired of hearing Hardy talk about the girls that were next to us.

"Isn't she hot?" he whispered into my ear. "You like her don't you?" He kept saying things like that until I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my book instantly putting my headphones on, giving Hardy a death glare which made him smirk, before closing my eyes.

A few minutes later I was fast asleep and even in my dream all I could think about was the petit girl sitting next to me. When I woke up and looked to my side I was surprised to see Hardy instead of the girl I desperately wanted to see. He was talking animatedly to the blonde girl of the group. To my surprise the two of them were very alike. Hardy took out a pen and handed it to her which stoop up followed by him. As I expected they started to draw in one of her sleeping friends face. I took my headphones out and leaned back in my seat. A sudden movement made Hardy and the blonde girl sit back down giggling.

"You two are so much alike" I said laughing.

"We don't look alike" said Hardy as a matter of fact.

"No you don't but you're both like five year old"

"Touché" said the blonde girl.

"I'm Ezra" I said introducing myself. She instantly offered me her hand and I shook it.

"My friend likes you" she said and I couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Nice to meet you 'my friend likes you'"

"Hanna" she said. I gave her a nod and gave both of them a look before standing up.

"Don't do anything while I'm gone" I told them laughing. I walked toward the bathroom wondering where _she_ was. Its not like she could go far either. I waited leaning against the wall for the bathroom, lost deep in my thoughts. The door opened slightly and due to the small space a small body crushed against me. I quickly managed to wrap my arms around it before it fell. Her back ended pressed against the wall with my hands still holding her by her waist.

When she looked up those eyes I had been looking for found me. I instantly became in shock, not knowing what to do, not being able to tear my eyes away. She was a real beauty. Those big bright hazel eyes, her long hair falling down until her shoulders, her lips… oh her lips. She stared back at me and then, I guess without even noticing, wet her lips teasingly slowly making me look down at them and then back up.

All I wanted to do in that moment was to kiss those lips of her. They were so tempting. We hadn't even noticed we had been standing there for a few long minutes until an old woman tapped my back asking if she could use the bathroom. I nodded and tore my hands away from the spot they had laying on her waist. We both looked at each other and blushed. Before I could apologize or say anything she was walking back to her seat.

What had happened? I thought. As soon as the old woman came out I went in and splashed some water on my face. Who was this girl and why was I feeling that way? I went back to my seat to find Hardy and Hanna were still sitting next to each other too engrossed in playing flappy bird to even notice my arrival.

"They were too concentrated in the game for me to argue with them" she said from what was supposed to be Hardy's seat. I nodded feeling the awkward tension squeezing my way to the left middle seat. Once I was comfortable, I gathered up all my courage and turned to her.

"I'm Ezra by the way" I told her.

"Aria" she said her voice sweet and soft. I couldn't help but smile at her making her smile back and then look down to hide her blushing.

I got my book out of my back again hoping to read a little now that Hardy was distracted. As I started reading were I had left off, a voice stopped me. I thought it was me hearing things until I realized it was Aria.

"Excuse me?" I asked closing the book and turning to face her.

"You don't seem like someone that likes the classics."

"What can I say, Gatsby is my favorite, and I'm a sucker for classic or once in a while one of those cheesy novels." She let out a giggle and smiled. Even her laugh I liked. "Are you laughing at me" I said pretending I was hurt as my hand flew to my chest.

"Never" she said pointing behind me. I turned around to see Hanna and Hardy making heart with their hand and trying to make romantic noises, which I have to say turned out very weird. I blushed giving them both a look and turned back to Aria.

"Well that's embarrassing" I said. "I'm sorry Hardy is always acting as if he was a child."

She smirked and leaned closer to me, for an instance I though she was going to kiss me, but then she tilted her head to the side to whisper in my ear. "Is it that, or do you just like me?"

"Me? Like you?" I scoffed. "You wish"

She leaned back in her seat. Goddamn, I liked her.

"Oh excuse me, I totally forgot nerds like you are always taken." She said chuckling.

"I'm not a nerd, and how do you know I'm single huh?" I said defiantly.

"So you're not single?" she asked.

"Maybe not" I said teasing. She probably took it the wrong way assuming the worst because she let out an 'oh' and went back to listening to her music. I thought about not saying anything else but an idea came to my head.

I reached out for one of her headphones pulling it out and leaned forward to whisper In her ear. "Are you sure its not you that likes me? Because if you do I could buy an M&M bag so we can share"

She looked at me as a hint of a smile appeared on the corner of her mouth. "Sounds good" she said.

Half an hour later we were both listening to her music as we hummed softly to the songs. I got the packet of M&M pouring some into my hand. She reached out quickly, picked out a blue and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey! I like the blue ones" I said closing my hand so she could get anymore.

"But I like them too" she said pouting. She was so cute, I thought.

"Then get your own ones" I said laughing.

"They are better if u give them to me" she said pouting again. Was it possible to like her even more than I already did? Because if it was I was positive it was going to happen.

She huffed taking the headphone I was using and putting it back on her ear before crossing her arms over her chest. I got all of my blue ones handing them to her. She smiled happily as she another one and put the headphone back into my ear. A minute later a new song started playing.

"I love this song" we both said at the same time. Happiness by The Fray was playing. We both turned to stare at each other smiling. We had so much in common.

The flight was coming to an unwanted end and all I could think about was how much I wished I could be with her everyday.

"Is my tongue blue?" she asked sticking it out. I chuckled.

"Very blue" I said.

"Yay!" she exclaimed like a little child on purpose.

"That's not fair" I said with baby voice.

"Who's being a child now huh" she said.

"You have been the whole flight" I said smiling and the crossed my arms over my chest like she had done before. She smiled too and quickly leaned in to give a kiss on the cheek. Before I could even react she was back in her seat blushing, again. My body screamed for more. Her lips had felt so soft against my skin and my urge to kiss her increased as the last few seconds flew by. I was trying to figure something to say that didn't make seem to stupid but before I had the chance one of the flight attendants started talking.

"Dear passengers, we inform you we are about to land at the Punta Cana airport, so please put your seatbelts on. We hope you had a nice flight with our company."

I put on my seatbelt and then looked at Aria. She was holding tight the side of her seat with her eyes closed as she took deep breaths. I reached out holding her hand in mine, which made her open her eyes to look at me.

"It okay, nothing will happen you don't have to worry" I said tried to reassure her. Her eyes never left mine, but she didn't say anything. She kept taking deep breaths. "Listen, when I was little my parents got divorced, and I had to fly to New York every month to see my mom. Nothing has happen, ever, and nothing will happen now."

"That is not going to make me less scared airplane boy" she said. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to see her like that, I pushed the button of the armrest pushing it down. I moved closer to her and pulled her in wrapping my arm around her. She snuggled closer to me and muttering a thanks.

She looked up at me, the distance between our lips suddenly very small. I looked at her lips and then back at her eyes as she did the same. We began to lean in slowly, savoring the moment. When our lips were inches away from each other the plane landed with a loud noise making us both pull back.

The eight of us got out of the plane as I introduce myself to the other two girl and the rest did the same. They started to walk ahead of us to luggage claim and Aria and I stayed behind. Still not saying anything. Our hands brushed as we walked reluctantly toward the queue of people. We made our way to where our friends where, some of them already with their suitcases.

A few seconds later my suitcase appeared and I grabbed it and let it on the floor. I saw Aria struggling to pick up hers, I chuckled and help her leaving it on the floor too. The boys were waiting for me at one side and I saw them pointing to a cafeteria and then they headed toward there. Aria's friends were behind us waiting to go outside.

"It was nice to meet you Ezra" she said smiling. As sad as I was, I couldn't help but smile. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek lingering a second longer than I should have.

"You too" I said. She then nodded and started walking toward the exit with her friends. I stayed there staring at her until she disappeared through the door. Disappointment run through me instantly.

The boys were already on their way back. We followed Hardy out the door, as he was the one that had all the information about the hotel. I saw Aria standing with her friend next to a man with a hotel banner. The girls were too busy talking to see us. Hardy kept walking closer to them when he finally exclaimed he had seen our hotel car.

"So look who's here" he said stopping next to the girls. Could this be really happening? Aria turned around with hope in her eyes. We stared at each other without saying anything.

"So we're ready to go" said the man with the hotel suit.

For some unknown reason life had finally been kind to me. It was really happening. I had seven days more to win Aria and I wasn't planning in wasting any of them.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes that can be. The real fun starts next chapter! We'll see how that goes. I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as possible and upload it as soon as it done. Thank you guys so much for all your amazing support! 20R and I'll upload soon :))**

**Twitter: Ohgodbomer**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Trip, Chapter Three

**A/N: Finally a new chapter :) just some Ezria fluff here and there for you guys to enjoy! As always thank you so much for all your support love you x**

We got inside the mini-bus and everyone instantly paired up leaving Aria and I to sit together again.

"Window?" I asked. She nodded and passed me by taking her seat. I sat down next to her silently not wanting to push anything too far. We were both a little bit shocked with everything that had happened in the last four hours.

I looked at her when I felt her gaze on me, watching as she struggled with her thoughts.

"Thank you" she said. "For keeping me calm when we were landing, it really helped."

"It was nothing, no need to thank me" I replied. The tension we had both felt on the plane came back and suddenly neither of us knew what to say anymore. Even though everyone was talking rather loudly, Aria and I were filled by an uncomfortable silence. Second flew by and we still didn't say a word, until she spoke.

"For gods sake, Ezra, this is ridiculous" she said as a laugh escaped her mouth. "We are friends aren't we? Lets ignore what happened before"

I was pleased she had talked, but on the other hand I wasn't so pleased with what she had said. I didn't want to be just friends her her, or for that matter I didn't want to forget about our, obvious, chemistry.

"Sure" I said faking a smile. "Friends"

She smiled and snuggled closer to me leaning her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her once again. We looked at each other for a minute, feelings running through us. Maybe we were scared we could fall to hard for each other, to then be separated seven days later, but what we both knew for sure was that the meaning of friends for us was a completely different one than for the rest.

"Do you believe in fate?" I asked suddenly before I could think about what I was saying.

"I do, and to say the truth it has been quite bad until now" she said laughing. In that laugh, and behind that smile, you could see she was broken. I didn't push her about it, but in that moment, I promised myself I would make things better for her. Even if it was just forgetting about everything during seven days.

"Until now" I whispered repeating what she had said.

"We'll see" she said.

Five minutes later, she was sleeping with her head on my chest and her hands tugging at my shirts as if she was deeply scared I'd leave. All I could see was her. I couldn't resist the urge to run my fingers through her hair softly. Could it be possible that I loved her already?

Since my break up a year ago, with a girl that I had been with for four years, I stopped believing in love. My heart closed and I built up a wall in front of it. It took time, and a lot of drunk nights, to little by little, fix the broken pieces. Having said this, I can add I had never believed in love at first sight.

But with Aria, the first time I saw her, it seemed as if that wall I had built up slowly disappeared. As if the sadness in her eyes, but the courage she showed at the same time, and all those smiles made me forget the past and made me want to focus my future on her. And as sure, her touch and her lips made me believe in love a first sight. So yeah, maybe I loved her already.

I looked around as I noticed the driver pulling into the lobby of a breathtaking hotel. I waited until we had stopped to wake Aria up.

"Hey" I said caressing her cheek. "We're here" She opened her eyes slightly and looked at up me. God she was gorgeous.

"Did I sleep the whole way?" She asked. I nodded and got up handing her her small back-pack. Hardy gave me a look as he got out of the bus to which I muttered 'shut up' before turning back to Aria. I waited for her until she was ready and the we met the rest of the group outside. Both of our suitcases were already out of the bus too.

"They will welcome you in the lobby with all the information you need and your keys to your rooms. Enjoy your trip" said the bus man before driving away.

We made our way to the lobby and when I looked back I saw Aria struggling with suitcase due to her being still half asleep. I walked to her and took her suitcase out of her hands carrying it for her.

"Thank you Ezra but you don't-"

"Its okay don't worry" I said before she could argue with me.

Aria and I stood behind the rest of the group as they listened to the girl that was at the reception talk. A few minutes later they turned to us handing us two bracelets we had to put on.

"So we have to leave our things here and the will take them to our rooms. Restaurants and buffet are over there" Hardy said pointing to my left. "And over to the right you can get the golf carts to travel around."

"Someone up to looking around a little bit before heading to our rooms?" said Hanna. Everyone nodded but Aria.

"I'm gonna see if I can grab something to eat before heading to sleep" she said.

"I can go with you if you want" I told her hoping we could have some alone time.

"We're fine with it" said Hardy looking at me with a smirk on his face, before grabbing Toby's and Caleb's arm and walking away. The girls following.

"Let's go then" I said and started walking toward the buffet, Aria following behind me.

When we got there, there were just a few people having dinner ad it was already late. We sat down at a table in a secluded corner, left our stuff and then when to get done food. I picked up some salad and some fruit not being very hungry. I looked for Aria but I couldn't find her anywhere.

I walked back to our table and saw that she was already there. Her plate wad full of pizza and bacon with chips. I chuckled silently before joining her.

"You hungry?" I asked smirking at her. She stopped eating and looked at me.

"Yes I am thanks for asking, if you are going to stay commenting you are free to leave" she said laughing as she took another bite of her pizza.

The rest of the dinner entry by smoothly, we talked about everything a little bit getting to know each other better. We were actually more similar than I thought. We both liked the same books and movies, even the same type of music.

We didn't notice how much time had gone by until one of the cooks came and basically kicked us out claiming they had to close already. We looked around and realize it was true, we were the only ones left.

"So you want to go to your room already or..." I said to Aria as we walked out of the lobby after asking how to get to the room numbers Hanna and Hardy had texted us.

"I'm not very tired" she said giving a shy smile.

"Of course you're not you slept all over me during the bus ride here" I said pushing her gently.

"Shut up" she laughed. "And excuse me but I didn't sleep all over you, I would never do that."

"Oh but you did" I told her smirking. "Next time it will be in a proper bed don't worry honey"

"Keep dreaming air plane boy" she answered sticking her tongue out slightly.

We walked around admiring the beauty of the hotel. It was like a little paradise. After a few minutes, their night started to turn out a little chilly and I saw Aria start to shake. I moved closer to her wrapping my arms around her tiny body.

"Thank you" she said smiling at me sweetly. We held each other's stare for a few minutes until she looked forward again. I kept looking at her. She was so beautiful.

When we got tired and too cold, we started to make our way back to our rooms. After getting lost a few times and sharing a few more laughs we finally reached her door.

She leaned against it and I just stood there with my hands inside my pockets not knowing what to do. I really wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to risk it yet.

"I had a really good time tonight, thanks for making me company Ezra" she said as she gave me another one of her shy smiles.

"It was a pleasure" I said taking a step forward and kissing her cheek gently. I moved back slowly, our eyes meeting before I had left much distance between us. The tension grew up quickly once again. Where did all this chemistry come from?

She leaned an inch forward. Suddenly I couldn't be more nervous. The thought that this, the kiss that I had been waiting for, was about to happen, my mind was racing. But before our lips could met a very asleep Hanna opened the door.

"Aria?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Yes, I'll be right in" said Aria while her friend made her way back inside. I had already taken a few steps back. Aria faced me a few seconds later.

"Goodnight Aria" I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure" I told her smiling before walking away.

**A/N: So things getting intresting next chapter so hang in there... I'll update when i get to 50 reviews :) Oh and btw I made a wattpad account so if you guys have one follow me there too! Its anitaberbel . I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i love u guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Love Trip, Chapter Four_

**EZRA'S POV**

After getting lost a couple of times, I finally managed to find my room, where Hardy was already sleeping. I let myself inside and fell onto the bed instantly, kicking my shoes off. This had been without a doubt a very interesting day. A few hours ago, nothing could make my change thinking that this seven days were going to be the most boring ever, and now I didn't want them to end. Just thinking about that plane ride back made my head hurt.

Aria had captivated me. All of her, her eyes, her beautiful smile, her personality... images of her kept running wild through my head, most of them imagining how it would be like to kiss those lips of her. We had been so close, first before landing and a few minutes ago. I didn't know how much more I was going to resist it. She was driving me crazy and it was scary, but exciting at the same time. I closed my eyes for a second and before I had the chance to take off my clothes I was fast asleep with half of my body off the bed.

"Ezra! Hardy!" yelled Toby as he came through the door that connected both of our rooms. I groaned as I opened my eyes slightly adjusting to the light coming through the window.

"We're on vacation, let me sleep for a while more" I groaned as I threw the covers over my head. I heard shuffling on the bed beside me and a few second after, Hardy hit the floor with a loud noise.

"Shit" he said. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Ezra we know you're awake get up fat ass" said Caleb as he walked into our room. I threw the covers to the end of the bad and sat up. How could our room be such a mess already?

"I'm tired guys!" I said groaning. "Why cant I meet you later or something"

"Because its a group trip, new enlarged group now and the girls are probably waiting for us" said Toby.

"Hey love bird don't you want to see Aria" said Hardy teasingly who was, impressively, already dressed. "You seemed very close yesterday" he said winking at me.

"Shut up!" I said as I got up trying to hide the fact that I couldn't wait to see her. I opened my suitcase and started to place all of my clothes into the closet neatly. I heard Toby sigh as he tapped his foot impatiently against the floor.

"Do you have to do that now?" he asked. Hardy and Caleb chuckled at his annoyed tone. I kept placing everything slowly, very slowly, enjoying his annoyed expression.

"Whats up with you anyway?" I asked looking at him smirking.

"He has a crush on Spencer, the tall smart one" said Hardy quickly making Toby grab a pillow and hit him with it. I smiled.

"No I don't, I'm just hungry." he said. "And that is why me and Caleb are going to leave now and get a table and you guys can go pick up the girls when Ezra finishes doing all his gay stuff"

"That I'm organized doesn't mean I have to be gay" I said with out stopping what I was doing.

Toby nodded, getting his towel and pulling Caleb with him out of the room leaving me alone with Hardy that hadn't stopped smirking. I finished unpacking the last few t-shirts and grabbed a white shirt and some blue shorts which were also a swimsuit. I could feel Hardy's stare as I changed into my clothes.

"What?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence for me.

"Nothing just enjoying how you are trying to look good for your girl" he said smirking again.

"She is not my girl" I said as I stood up and grabbed the room key and my towel. Hardy followed me outside. "And I'm not trying to look good either, its not as if I dressed up Hardy, what clothes do you want me to wear"

"Whoa there okay, and just so its clear, you wish she was yours" he said. I just sighed as I turned left making my way to the girls room. He was right, I wish she was mine.

A few minutes later, we found the room where I had left Aria last night. We knocked on the door a few times. We could hear Hanna shouting from inside before opening the door. She was already dressed in with a short summer white dress on top of her blue bikini which could be seen due to the thin fabric.

"Morning beautiful" said Hardy stepping inside and kissing Hanna briefly on the cheek making her blush. The gesture didn't surprise me the least bit.

I walked into the room to find Aria still sleeping. A smile crept into my face without me even noticing it. She was beautiful even when she was asleep.

"Aria wake up the boys are here" shouted Hanna as she came from the room next to theirs where I supposed Emily and Spencer stayed. It was a double room like ours and it looked like mine and Hardy's too. His side of the room a mess already, which in this case was Hanna's and Aria's side with all her clothes neatly placed into the closet, like mine.

My attention drifted back to Aria when I heard her groan and sit up on her bed holding the covers against her body. She wasn't wearing anything, at least from waist up. I looked down feeling myself a little bit embarrassed to have walked in on her undressed.

"So what is the deal, you guys are coming with us the rest of the trip?" she asked sounding amused. I looked up to see her smirking at me. I looked at Hardy at the same that he looked at me and we both nodded . "Well you have to do me the favor of turning around so that I can grab some clothes and change, then we can go"

We both turned around and we could hear Aria get up, open a drawer and the stepping into the bathroom closing the door behind her. A few minutes later when all the girls were ready and had grabbed everything they needed for the pool we made our way to the buffet.

When we got there Toby and Caleb had already looked for a table, they were sitting next to each other with their breakfast already on the table. While the rest went to leave their stuff on the table Aria and I made our way to get our plates.

"You look good" she said smirking at me. I smirked back.

"Says the girl wearing no more than a t-shirt over that sexy black bikini" I told her smiling. "If you're trying to seduce me its not working"

"Its not?" she said coming closer to me only our plates separating our bodies. Se reached forward and run her hand teasingly down my chest. I sucked in a breath. "Are you sure airplane boy?"

After saying that she walked away. I stood there for a few minutes registering what had just happened. She had to be mine, I told myself once again. I grabbed some more fruit and then headed back to the table sitting next to Aria. She smirked at me quickly and then turned back to her plate.

An hour later the seven of us headed to the pool that was next to our rooms, Aria had gone to get some sunscreen. We laid our towels in sunbeds and the boys and I got inside the water. So relaxing, I thought. Hardy instantly made his way with Toby and Caleb to the pool bar to grab some beers and I started swimming around the pool enjoying the cool water around my body.

It was when I turned on my back when something, or more like someone caught my eye. A few meters away Aria came walking seductively toward our sunbeds. She glanced at me for a minute making sure I was watching. She got the sunbed next to mine laying her towel over it, giving me a perfect look of her bikini-covered ass.

This girl was going to drive me crazy. She then turned around and slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head. I was staring, I knew it, and she knew it too, but I didn't care. She was putting up a show to enjoy.

Before giving me one last smirk, she pulled put her phone from her bag and her earphones and laid on her bed. This was definitely going to be a long day.

**A/N: So that was the next chapter! I'm sorry for not uploading earlier but I've been busy with school and then with all the family dinners. I also started to write a blog so check it out if u want . By the way to all of you who also read my other story One and Only I'll be updating as soon as I reach 560 reviews so go check it out :) I hope you guys liked this chapter and there's going to be more to comeee soon! update when I get 25R **

**Happy xmaaas 3**

**Twitter: Ohgodbomer**


End file.
